Doofenshmirtz's and Perry's Vacation
by thecrazystorywriter14
Summary: When Doofenshmirtz decides to take Perry the Platypus on a vacation to Florida, see what happens!
1. The Flight To Florida

Doofenshmirtz and Perry's Vacation

By perrytheplatypus13

A first person story

I woke suddenly to the sound of my watch. Major Monogram, my boss, popped up on it. "Good Morning, Agent P," he said. "Doofenshmirtz has gone haywire. He is asking me to ask you if you would like to go on a vacation." I suddenly perked up. _A vacation?_ I thought. Even if it is with Doofenshmirtz, I would gladly go. I nodded. Major Monogram said, "o-okay than. Doofenshmirtz said pack enough for a week and for a tropical place. Oh! And also, I found a way so your owners don't notice you're gone. So don't worry about that. Also, Doofenshmirtz said to be at his place with your luggage and your NPE pass at 12:00 pm. Now go!" I saluted, and jumped into the nearest tunnel, eager to get a 7 day vacation.

(And, if you were wondering, NPE stands for No Pet Excuse, which means, on planes, you and your pet don't get kicked off the plane if you have a pet. Now onto the story.)

As soon as I got to the end of the tunnel, I packed everything and went off the checklist. Extra fedora, check. I thought, comb, check. Hairspray, check. Underwear, check. Pass, check. Hat check. Swimsuit, check. Everything else, check. I crossed the last of my list off, grabbed my NPE pass, and set off towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

I parked in front of the giant purple building. I got on the elevator to Doofenshmirtz' s floor, and pressed the button.

A minute later, I arrived on Doofenshmirtz's floor. I knocked on the door, and Doofenshmirtz came out. "Why hello, Perry the Platypus. You ready?" I nodded. We both went down the elevator and arrived on the bottom floor, and went into the nearest cab. We went in, and the cab driver said, "Where to?" Doof replied, "Airport." "Here we go."

2 1/2 hours later we arrived at the airport. We got out of the cab (which by, the way, costed $137.30) and went through the front doors and Doof got the tickets. "We are flying to Florida," Doofenshmirtz said. "And we are staying in a beach house by the ocean. We got to get to our plane in the next 15 minutes. Our flight is at 1:00, and the flight takes 3 hours. It is 12:26." I nodded, then pointed towards the bathroom. It was a long ride, and I needed to go. "Okay," said Doof, "Just hurry. We gotta catch our plane."

A few minutes later I emerged from the bathroom, and we hurried towards the plane, and I showed the ticket person my NPE p0ass, and we went into the plane. "I reserved these tickets a month ago," doofenshmirtz said, "so we got first class."

We sat down in our seats, and I took out a book I was planning to read on the way there. It was a good one, "The Libro De Misterio," or "The Book of Mystery." A few minutes later, the captain started the plane and put the "Seatbelts On" on. I made sure mine was on, and continued to read.

An hour later the flight attendant brought out lunch. It was fried chicken with mashed potatoes and fries with a soda. I ate it all, along with Doofenshmirtz.

I read for an hour and went to the bathroom, and then I took out my phone. I had a few games on it, and I decided just to do that.

Soon, the pilot announced that we are coming in for a landing. I put my phone away, and we landed.

I got off the plane with Doofenshmirtz, and we rented a car to use for the week. We drove from the car rental place to a restaurant.

We arrived around 5:00. The name of the restaurant was Lieu de la nourriture, which is "Place of food" in French. I looked over the menu, it was all in French. I ordered Kig ha farz, meats stewed in broth with dumplings, and Doofenshmirtz got Tartiflette, which is a French dish with potatoes, reblochon cheese, lardons and onions. We both thought is was delicious. For dessert, we got Tarte Normande, or "Apple Tart." After that, we drove to the beach house.

The sun was setting when we arrived, so we went into the beach house. It was a beautiful ranch-style house, with 2 bedrooms, a master bathroom, kitchen, another bathroom, living room, and basement. Down in the basement was a bathroom, a storage room, a laundry room, a game room, and another living room. It was a beautiful house. I went into one of the rooms, and set down my stuff on the floor, while Doofenshmirtz went into the other one. After I finished setting up, I went to the bathroom, and sat down on the couch and watched TV until Doofenshmirtz finished. "Hey," he said, holding his hand across my shoulder. "Let's go play some pool." I hit Doofenshmirtz's arm away, got up, and went downstairs.

After a few long games of pool (which, I won, of course.) I went back upstairs, brushed my teeth, took my contacts out, and put the bathrobe in the closet on, and went to bed.


	2. Day 1: The Treadmill Disaster

Day 1

I woke up and looked at the clock. It read 8:46. I went downstairs and decided to make some crepes. I made the batter, and Doofenshmirtz walked down towards the kitchen as I was setting the table. "Hey, Perry," Dr D said, yawning. "You made crepes? At least I didn't have to cook." _No offense Doofenshmirtz,_ I thought. _But you're a terrible cook_. I sat down, and I put strawberries and cream and other stuff in them, and I ate 4. After we finished, we decided to go swim at the beach, which was only a short walk away. I went into the bathroom and changed into my swim shorts, and I grabbed my surfboard.

About 15 minutes later, we left for the beach. Soon, we arrived. Thankfully, there were not that many people there. We put down our towels and picnic lunch, and headed off towards the ocean.

I waited for the appropriate wave, and I did a hang 10 (anatomically, a hang 6) and a big upside-down ride.

After an hour or two, I stopped and both Doof and I sat down for lunch. Doofenshmirtz packed a PB&J and I packed a PB&L (peanut butter and larvae). After our lunch, I got back out into the ocean not to do surfing, but to practice my swimming. I jumped in the water and did a freestyle, then a jellyfish, then a Beaver Tail breathstroke (which I invented), then a backstroke.

After a couple hours of swimming we decided we should go back to the beach house. We packed up and went back to the house.

After we came inside, I went and took a shower. I was filthy from all the sand and salt water (and, admittedly, peeing in the ocean.).

After my shower, I combed my hair and went to go exercise in the exercise room. I found this out when I found another door after I had looked over the house the day before, but I did not really study it all that much.

As I entered, I saw a treadmill, an elliptical, a few weights, and a dead weight lift. I walked over to the treadmill, stood on it, and pressed the button. The treadmill immediately sped up, making me slip, and I crashed into the wall.

The crash against the wall must've been loud because Doofenshmirtz ran downstairs and found me. "Perry!" He yelled, "Are you okay? Do you need an Ice pack?" I nodded. Man, I thought, that hurt. I'm probably going to need someone taller than me to help me adjust that.

About a minute later Doofenshmirtz came back into the room and handed the ice pack to me. That's enough exercising for now, I thought as I went upstairs.

I sat down on the couch and held the pack against my head as I watched TV.

Later, Doofenshmirtz spoke up. "Hey Perry," he said. "Let's go get dinner."

At least my head feels better, I thought as I put the ice pack down. I stood up and followed Doofenshmirtz out to the car.

We drove to a local fast food place and decided to take it back to the house. We ordered through the drive-thru and drove back to the house.

We sat down at the table at our house. They food was good, and we decided to go play a video game. Coincidentally, Doofenshmirtz brought a few video games that I enjoyed. We first played a skateboarding game, than a sports game. After a few hours I went upstairs, went to the bathroom, took out my contacts, brushed my teeth and went to bed.


	3. Day 2: The Thunder

Day 2

I woke at 3:00 AM to the sound of thunder. As soon as I heard it, I jumped out of bed, screamed, and hit the floor. Doofenshmirtz rushed in and saw me huddled on the floor. "What's wrong, Perry?" He said. I pointed towards the sky. "Ah. You're scared of the thunder. No need to be afraid, buddy." He rubbed my head with affection. Then, another strike of thunder and lightning went off. I grabbed onto the nearest breathing life form to me, which was Doofenshmirtz. I didn't care if he was my nemesis. I just wanted to grasp a living life form.

Doofenshmirtz grabbed onto me and held me close. He carried me to the tv room and put me on the couch. He sat down next to me. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke at 8:00 AM. I sat up carefully, and I went to the bathroom and also put my contacts in.

I went to get some cereal from the cupboard, and I sat down and ate, thinking about what happened around 3 AM.

I finished eating, so I cleaned up and sat down on the couch. I took out my phone to find fun places to go to. I showed Doofenshmirtz, and we decided to go grocery shopping first, bowling second, the aquarium third, and those swimming center last.

We climbed in the car and drove towards the local supermarket. We entered and got a shopping cart, and I got in the top part. We got carrots, peas, bread, pretzels, shampoo, pears, peaches, tomatoes, lettuce, earplugs, ice cream, eggs, bananas and chips.

After the shopping trip we went to put the groceries away, then we went to the local bowling place. I saw a "No Pets Allowed" sign on the wall, so I took out my NPE pass. We paid for a 2 hour game and pizza. We set up the game, and Doofenshmirtz took a 15 lb ball, and I took the 8 lb ball. We played for an hour and then ate pizza. We played for another 45 minutes and the game ended. I won 254-156. We packed up and left to the aquarium.

We arrived at the aquarium, and we went through the front doors to the desk. We paid and went to see all the fish, which I was fascinated with. I loved seeing the beautiful colored aquatic sea creatures that the aquarium brought.

After the aquarium, we drove to the swimming center. We checked in and went to the changing room to change.

I stepped out of the locker room and looked at the pool around us. It was a pretty magnificent pool.

I jumped into the water, and emerged a few seconds later with water dripping off my beak. I climbed up the diving board and took a jump from there. I grabbed doofenshmirtz by the arm and pulled him up the diving board, and I gave him the courage by me jumping with him.

After a few hours of swimming, I got out of the water and went back to change and to take a quick shower to get the chlorine off of me.

After we changed, we got back in the car, and we drove to a taco joint to eat. I got 2 regular tacos and Doofenshmirtz got 3.

After our meal, we drove back to the house. We got out of the car and went inside. It was 7:00 pm. I sat down and thought about our successful day. I decided to go to bed early. I took out my contacts and went to sleep.


	4. Day 3: The Luau Disaster

Day 3

I woke around 8:10, eager to start the day. I put my contacts in and went to the kitchen. I made some pancakes and ate. I also left some for Doofenshmirtz when he comes to the kitchen.

Doofenshmirtz walked into the kitchen and patted me on the head, saying, "Good Morning, Perry." I smiled at him as he grabbed some pancakes and sat down next to me. I took out my phone and looked at the Florida Weekly. There was a few interesting stories on it. Car accidents, shark attacks, and a luau. I pointed towards the article saying, "Florida luau, 12:00pm-5pm. Good food provided. Cost is $15 a person, $45 per 5+ family. No Pets Allowed." Doofenshmirtz nodded in agreement and said, "Sure, let's go to the luau. Sounds fun." I wrote down the address and put it in my hat.

After breakfast, we got in the car and drove 2 hours to the luau. I gave the attendant my NPE pass and went in with Doofenshmirtz.

We put down a blanket and laid down on it. We watched the luau for two hours, then got some food and ate it. It was pretty tasty.

After the luau, we drove back to the house and put everything away. I got out, went inside, and sat on the couch. My stomach doesn't feel too good, I thought. I immediately threw up on the floor, also attracting Doofenshmirtz's attention. "Perry!" He said, dropping all the stuff on the floor. "Are you sick or something?!" I nodded and ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Doofenshmirtz grabbed me and drove to the nearest veterinarian.

When we got there, I threw up again and went into the vet's office. "Why, hello there, fella," He said. "I need to check you to make sure you are okay. I understand you have been vomiting after a luau. Is this true?" I nodded in confirmation and threw up in the bucket by me. The vet grabbed a note pad and scribbled something down, ripped it off and handed it to Doofenshmirtz. "Here is a note for peptol bismol, it is over the counter."

We drove to the drugstore and got some peptol bismol and went back to the house.

I laid on the couch and doofenshmirtz filled a spoonful of the medicine and held it to my beak. I ate it, laid back down and went to sleep.

I woke a few hours later. I got up, nothing waving over me. I was already better. I walked downstairs, Doofenshmirtz immediately noticing me. "You okay now, Perry the Platypus?" He said. I nodded and sat down next to him and watched the Evil Show he was watching.

After the show, it was 9:00. We drove to a buffet restaurant and ate some food. I was only able to eat a plate full, but it was good.

After dinner, we went back to the house and went inside. It was 10:30 and I was tired. I went to the bathroom, took my contacts out and went to sleep.


	5. Day 4: A Day at the Zoo

I woke feeling much better. I got up and got in the shower, then put my contacts in. I went to the kitchen and got ready to make breakfast, wondering why I was always the one to make breakfast. I put all the ingredients together, put it in a waffle iron, and out came some beautiful waffles. I set a plate out, and at the exact right moment, Doofenshmirtz came out.

I pointed to the stack of waffles, and Doof grabbed a few of them. I went over and made some coffee, and poured a mug full. I went over to the table with my waffles and coffee, and I sat down and took out the morning newspaper. It was full of the usual junk, and another luau. I rolled my eyes and thought, _I do not want to experience THAT again_. I scanned the paper for something else, and I found an ad for the local zoo. I turned my hand towards Doofensmirtz's and pointed at the ad. He said, "Great idea, Perry the Platypus. We will go after breakfast."

After breakfast concluded, we cleaned up the kitchen and packed some things. Sandals, hats, sunscreen, and and a camera. We loaded the stuff into our car and got in. I turned onto the highway, and got off exit 322.

We arrived momentarily at the zoo. We unloaded the car and walked towards the zoo entrance. We paid for our tickets, and showed the employee the NPE pass, and both entered. Dr Doofenshmirtz gestured towards the map and asked me, "Hey, Perry, which exhibit do you want to see first?" I quickly pointed at the lions. Ever since I had first been to a zoo, I've always liked the lions the best.

We arrived at the lions exhibit a short while later. I stood next to the lion's cage, and Doofenshmirtz said, "Say Cheese! I mean do the chattering noise or something." I chattered and Doof snapped the photo. We looked at the lions a bit longer, and we moved on to the next exhibit, which Doof chose, which was the pandas.

We got to the pandas and I took a photo of him. But for some reason it felt like Peter The Panda was there. I even thought I saw a panda that looked like Peter. And I think Major gave him a vacation too. And I swear I saw a fedora...

We went through a few more exhibits until it was time for lunch. I examined the map for a moment and found a restaurant. We walked inside as soon as we got there and ordered lunch. I got a hot dog and chips, and Doofenshmirtz got a burger and fries.

After lunch, we saw a few more exhibits, such as the zebras, alligators, and monkeys. After we finished, we went to the gift shop. I got a cool mug that said, "The Zoo is #1." Doofenshmirtz got a black t-shirt with the zoo's logo on it.

We paid for the gifts and got back in the car, and drove back to the house.

As soon as we got back in the house, it was 5:00 PM. I made some tacos for dinner. After dinner, we played some video games until 9. I went to my room, took my contacts out, and went to bed.


	6. Day 5: Arrested

Day 5

I woke up to the sound of papers shuffling. I trudged downstairs, only to find Doofenshmirtz with papers scattered all over his desk. I went over to see what he was doing, and he grabbed all the papers, and said, "I'm not doing anything," and ran to his room. I was baffled why he did this. Maybe it was a new invention or something when we get back, I thought. I poured a bowl of cereal, doused it in some milk, and sat down to read the morning newspaper, and as I did this, in the corner of my eye, I see another ad for another luau. You don't even need to think what I thought in my mind for the next moment. _No way, Jose. Not again._ I finished my breakfast, and Doofenshmirtz waddled into the room. I gave him an evil stare, and went to my room.

I got into the shower, got dressed, put my contacts in, and went to the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom to the sound of something. I shrugged it off, and went downstairs and sat on the couch. I switched on the tv to my favorite show, Unidentified Suspects. Soon after Doofenshmirtz finished breakfast, he sat down beside me. "I gotta go to the bank and pick up something," he said. I did a thumbs up at him, without taking my eyes off the tv.

I got up after a few minutes, and Doofenshmirtz grabbed his shoes, put them on, and headed out the door. I grabbed the car keys and chased after him.

I slammed the door as a result of my rush, and jumped into the car, and turned the ignition. The car sputtered to life, and I backed out of the driveway, off to the bank.

I drove on the main road for a few minutes, and turned onto the freeway. I drove on that for a few minutes, and turned off at the exit.

A few minutes later, I stopped at the bank's entrance. Doofenshmirtz jumped out with excitement, and ran to the entrance.

A few minutes later I heard an an alarm going off. I whipped my head towards the bank, and stared at Doofenshmirtz in horror to see him carrying a large money bag. He plopped it in the trunk, jumped into the passengers seat, and I didn't move. I punched him in the face, jumped out of the car, flew the trunk open, grabbed the bag, and ran into the bank.

I trudged out of the bank, 2 policeman on each side, my hands cuffed behind my back. I got shoved into the police van, and the policeman ran toward our car, handcuffed Doofenshmirtz, and shoved him next to me in the police cruiser.

I stood in the interrogation room, Doofenshmirtz at my side. "Okay," an interrogator said. "We don't have to take this to court. We already have a tape that says everything. Long story short, you are the accused stealer."

I saw the officer's bony finger cast at Doofenshmirtz. "And you," the interrogator said to me, "I'm sorry we treated you wrongly. Thank you for returning that money, so the state of Florida is paying you $200,000 because there was $3 million in that bag, so you, while returning the bag, had any opportunity to steal money. But you didn't. So you can go."

I ran out of the building as quickly as I could until I reached a bench at the police station's front yard. I felt so happy, but I knew exactly what I could do with this.

When I was getting into the car, Doofenshmirtz was in handcuffs and shoved into a police van. I head the police officer say, "Since your friend returned the money, you only get a day in county jail."

I started up the car, and drove to the homeless shelter. I stopped at the entrance, and looked at my bank account, and it had 200 grand more than usual. I went inside, and deposited 200 grand into their service. I left without saying a word.

I got into my car, my eyes tearing up because the woman was so happy to see someone who would give so much. She said the most someone had given before that was under $200.

I drove down the freeway, happy tears running down my cheeks, until I hit the exit to a restaurant.

I ordered the chicken salad. After lunch, I slid $100 under the receipt for a tip.

I went home to the beach house, then I plopped in front of the tv. The first thing that popped up was the report on my honesty to the bank, receiving 200 grand, then giving it to the homeless shelter.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I opened it, and there was a man standing there with Doofenshmirtz at his side. The officer said, "this guy apologized to what he did, so we let him out."

The door slammed behind us, leaving Doofenshmirtz and I standing in our beach house. I stormed away from him, into my room, and slammed the door. Hard.

I stomped onto my bed, and laid down for a quick nap.

I woke at around 3:08 pm. I went out of the room to the kitchen, where Doofenshmirtz was sitting alone at the table, reading a book. When I chattered, he jumped, and said, "how about we go somewhere, like the mall?" I shook my head, sitting down in exhaustion. Doofenshmirtz sat down by me, and I was a wreck. I felt my eyes watering, and I just sobbed. Doofenshmirtz picked me up, ran out the door, and jumped in the car, throwing me into the seat beside him.

A few hours later we returned from a psychological checkup, in which the psychologist said I had a stress breakdown, and then went to dinner.

I opened the door, shuffled to my room, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took my contacts out, and went to bed.


End file.
